CRS Reports - 2002
Overview The following are the CRS reports published in 2002 that are discussed in this wiki (in reverse chronological order). Those Reports that have already been summarized are in blue; those that have not yet been summarized are in red. CRS Reports are often updated; many are updated multiple times. The links below are to the most recent version of the Report. December * Copyright Law: Digital Rights Management Legislation in the 107th Congress (CRS Report RS21362) (Dec. 23, 2002). * Copyright Law: Statutory Royalty Rates for Webcasters (CRS Report RL31626) (Dec. 10, 2002). November * Wireless Privacy: Availability of Location Information for Telemarketing (CRS Report RL31636) (Nov. 8, 2002). * Computer Software and Open Source Issues: A Primer (CRS Report RL31627) (Nov. 5, 2002). October * Electronic Commerce: An Introduction (CRS Report RS20426) (Oct. 24, 2002). * Internet Gambling: A Sketch of Legislative Proposals in the 107th Congress (CRS Report RS21275) (Oct. 8, 2002). * Internet: Status of Legislative Attempts to Protect Children from Unsuitable Material on the Web (CRS Report RS21328) (Oct. 3, 2002). September * Terrorism: Internet Privacy; Law Enforcement Monitoring of E-mail and Web Usage (CRS Report BT1065) (Sept. 19, 2002). * Cyberwarfare (CRS Report) (CRS Report BT-1017) (Sept. 10, 2002). * Cyberterrorism (CRS Report) (CRS Report BT-1028) (Sept. 10, 2002). * Copyright Law: Statutory Royalty Rates for Webcasters (CRS Report RS21200 (Sept. 5, 2002). August * Critical Infrastructures: What Makes an Infrastructure Critical? (CRS Report RL31556) (Aug. 30, 2002). * Homeland Security-Reducing the Vulnerability of Public and Private Information Infrastructures to Terrorism: An Overview (CRS Report RL31542) (Aug. 22, 2002). * The EU-U.S. "Safe Harbor" Agreement on Personal Data Privacy (CRS Report RS20823) (Aug. 6, 2002). July * Child Pornography Produced Without an Actual Child: Constitutionality of 107th Congress Legislation (CRS Report RL31499) (July 15, 2002). * Electronic Congress: Proposals and Issues (CRS Report RS21140) (July 2, 2002). * Federal Chief Information Officer (CIO): Opportunities and Challenges (CRS Report RL30914) (July 2, 2002). June * E-Commerce and Personal Jurisdiction: Are Participating Businesses Subject to Suit in Foreign Courts? (CRS Report RS21248) (June 25, 2002). May * Privacy Protection for Online Information (CRS Report RS21221) (May 21, 2002). * Fair Use on the Internet (CRS Report RL31423) (May 21, 2002). * Internet Privacy: Overview and Pending Legislation (CRS Report RL31408) (May 21, 2002). * Broadband Internet Regulation and Access: Background and Issues (CRS Report IB 10045) (May 9, 2002). * Internet Privacy: Overview and Pending Legislation (CRS Report RL31408) (May 3, 2002). * Broadband Digital Access and the Digital Divide: Federal Assistance Programs (CRS Report RL30719) (May 2, 2002). April * Internet Privacy: Overview and Pending Legislation (CRS Report RS20035) (Apr. 29, 2002). * Cybercrime: The Council of Europe Convention (CRS Report RS21208) (Apr. 26, 2002). * "Fair Use" on the Internet: Linking, Framing, and Copyright's Reproduction and public Display Rights (CRS Report RS21206) (Apr. 23, 2002). * Telecommunications Discounts for Schools and Libraries: The "E-Rate" Program and Controversies (CRS Report IB98040) (Apr. 10, 2002). * Telework in the Fedral Government: Background Policy and Oversight (CRS Report RL30863) (Apr. 3, 2002). * Electronic Commerce: An Introduction (CRS Report RS20426) (Apr. 1, 2002). March * Instant Messaging on the Internet: Interoperability Issues of Competition and Fair Access (CRS Report RS20688) (Mar. 28, 2002). * Copyright Term Extension: Elder v. Ashcroft (CRS Report RS21179) (Mar. 25, 2002). * Internet Banking: Changing Expectations and Regulations (CRS Report RL31327) (Mar. 12, 2002). * The Internet and the USA PATRIOT Act: Potential Implications for Electronic Privacy, Security, Commerce and Government (CRS Report RL31289) (Mar. 4, 2002). February * Internet Voting: Issues and Legislation (CRS Report RS20639) (Feb. 22, 2002). * The Internet and the USA PATRIOT Act: Implications for Electronic Privacy, Security, Commerce, and Government (CRS Report RL31289) (Feb. 14, 2002). January * Copyright Exemptions for Distance Education: S. 487, the "Technology, Education, and Copyright Harmonization Act of 2001 (CRS Report RS21132) (Jan. 31, 2002). * Anticircumvention under Digital Millennium Copyright Act: Universal Studios v. Corley (CRS Report RL31257) (Jan. 23, 2002). * Internet Commerce and State Sales and Use Taxes (CRS Report RL31252) (Jan. 18, 2002). * Commercial Remote Sensing by Satellite: Status and Issues (CRS Report RL31218) (Jan. 8, 2002). Other CRS Reports The following entries list other CRS Reports by year: • 1981 • 1985 • 1987 • 1988 • 1991 • 1993 • 1994 • 1995 • 1996 • 1997 • 1998 • 1999 • 2000 • 2001 • 2003 • 2004 • 2005 • 2006 • 2007 • 2008 • 2009 • 2010 • 2011 • 2012 • 2013 • 2014 • 2015 • 2016 • 2017 • 2018 • 2019 Category:Publication Category:2002